PAXY07
Lucky Lucario Was Here (Japanese: ルカリオ、助ける Lucario, Rescue) is the seventh round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The shaded figure that Mega Evolved her reveals herself as Korrina. is surprised to see other Pokémon can Mega Evolve. Korrina and her Lucario jump off the Santalune Gym's roof to help , Kanga, and Li'l Kanga battle Celosia and her . Trevor watches the battle until Celosia shows up behind him and tries to brainwash him, however she is stopped by and Fletchy. , , who is still unconscious and on Tierno's shoulder, and Viola come out of the Gym. Viola explains that Korrina is on their side. She also explains that when X was trying to get Kanga and Li'l Kanga to Mega Evolve, she saw X's Key Stone was similar to the one in Korrina's Mega Glove. The battle keeps going and during it, Korrina asks X how his succession was, but Korrina decides to wait for the answer and comes up with a plan. She distracts Celosia by doing skater tricks and then has her Lucario attack Celosia's Aegislash. X thinks to himself why Aegislash isn't trying to mind control anyone even though it can. Celosia activates her visor and sees that Korrina's Lucario's aura is protecting everyone from Aegislash. X tries to grab the back, but Celosia jumps out of the way, only to get caught in Viola 's . Li'l Kanga then get's back the Kangaskhanite which let's X Mega Evolve them and they start beating Aegislash which let's X answer Korrina's question. X got his Mega Ring from Korrina's grandpa, Gurkinn, and doesn't know what a "succession" is. However, during their conversation Celosia's cuts her out of the web and attacks Li'l Kanga. Celosia and her Pokémon escape and the group go back inside the Gym. Shauna then wakes up and Y pulls out the five don'ts list. The fifth one was "Don't leave your friends the five of us must always stick together", Shauna then apologizes to Y, who accepts her apology. Korrina then comes in and talks with Tierno about Roller Skates and gives him a pair. Trevor asks her about all the Pokémon that can Mega Evolve and she says there are tons of them. Trevor then imagines X, becoming a Mega Master and asks Korrina if she can train X. However she refuses, because X never had a proper succession. Korrina then leaves and goes back to Shalour City. Major events * Korrina and her come to help and his friends. * learns the transformation Li'l Kanga went through is called Mega Evolution. * Viola wakes up and reveals that she called Korrina to help after seeing the Key Stone on X's Mega Ring. * With Viola's help, Li'l Kanga retrieves the , allowing her to Mega Evolve. * X learns that the man who gave him his Mega Ring is Korrina's grandfather. * Mega Lucario and Li'l Kanga defeat Celosia, forcing her to retreat. * wakes up and apologizes for not following 's orders. * Korrina gives a pair of Roller Skates. * When X states he doesn't care about being a Mega Evolution Successor, Korrina decides to not tell him anything about Mega Evolution and leaves in a huff. Debuts Humans * Korrina Pokémon debuts * (Blade Forme) Characters Humans * * * * * * Viola * Korrina * Gurkinn (silhouette; flashback) * Celosia Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's; Mega Kangaskhan) * (Fletchy; 's) * (Kitty; 's) * (Viola's; flashback) * (Viola's) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * (Celosia's) * (Celosia's; both formes) * (Mega Banette; fantasy; silhouette) * (Mega Scizor; fantasy; silhouette) * (Mega Aggron; fantasy; silhouette) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |es_eu= |th= }} Category:Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 7 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) fr:Chapitre 7 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY07 zh:AXY007